


Dari Orang Biasa Untuk Mereka yang Diberkati

by maggiellezk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Berjanjilah, kau akan mengingatku. Walau hanya sebatas orang biasa yang mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan kalian, para orang yang diberkati. #MariBerpuisiLagi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Dari Orang Biasa Untuk Mereka yang Diberkati

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Sekali lagi, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa Tooru bukanlah seorang jenius, bukan pula seorang yang memiliki kelebihan khusus. Ia hanyalah sesosok pemuda pantang mundur, coba menyejajarkan diri dengan mereka yang diberkati. Ia tak peduli jika harus berusaha sepuluh atau dua puluh kali lebih keras asalkan bisa menginjak garis batas yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu alih-alih kalimat yang biasanya?" 

Iwaizumi mengerling ke arahnya, dibalas dengan senyum konyol penuh dusta yang terkubur jauh di dalam. Melihat respons yang sama lagi, Iwaizumi memalingkan muka sembari mendecak.

Kekehan dan senyuman itu kosong. Tak berarti apapun kecuali jurang keputusasaan. Bahkan palung Mariana yang seakan-akan menembus bumi kalah dalam hal kedalaman dan pekatnya.

_ Kaupikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Jangan berusaha membodohiku Kusokawa! _

Namun, kalimat itu tak pernah terealisasikan. Tenggelam dalam relung hati seorang pemuda yang pengecut dalam menunjukkan perhatian. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa orang macam Oikawa Tooru tidak akan pernah jatuh. Opini yang berulang kali disuarakan untuk diri sendiri dan kemudian sadar betapa bodohnya ia karena berlagak acuh tak acuh. Entah siapa yang egois—Oikawa atau Iwaizumi? 

Sudah tak terhitung berapa musim yang mereka lewati, berapa pertandingan yang mereka hadiri, berapa kekalahan dan kemenangan yang mereka hadapi. Bagi Iwaizumi, selama Oikawa bersamanya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, bahkan lingkaran yang tak bersudut memiliki diameter sebagai pemisah. Apa kabar dengan manusia yang selalu hidup berdampingan dengan sifat dinamis tak menentu? Jawabannya hanya satu. Kemungkinan akan perpisahan jauh lebih besar persentasenya.

Akan ada saat di mana Oikawa tak lagi mengumpan bola padanya.

Akan ada saat di mana mereka saling membelakangi dan tak saling menoleh satu sama lain.

Akan ada saat di mana mereka terpisah di daratan yang berbeda … atau bahkan di alam yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot meminta izin? Selama aku bersamamu, kau bebas menggunakan kekuatanku," tukas Iwaizumi.

Oikawa Tooru sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Iwaizumi Hajime akan mengatakan ini langsung dan tegas padanya. Senyumnya memudar tanda bahwa ia kalah dalam permainan 'berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja'. Ucapan itu begitu jelas, sekilas tak menyiratkan makna apapun; hanya terdiri dari deretan kata diikuti nada kesal. Namun, bagi Oikawa, kalimat itu jauh lebih dalam. Jauh lebih bermakna.

Oikawa bukan ditakuti karena kekuatannya sendiri. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Di luar sana, banyak orang yang keliru menganggapnya jenius, tapi banyak pula yang sadar ia tak semenakutkan itu. Untuk mencapai level Iwaizumi, Oikawa perlu latihan  _ jump spike  _ 20 kali dalam sehari. Namun, semakin berusaha semakin pemuda itu sadar bahwa orang yang kuat akan terus dipertemukan dengan orang kuat lainnya. Ini permainan kehidupan; setiap level memiliki tantangan masing-masing.

Semakin tinggi level seseorang, semakin tinggi pula tantangan yang harus dihadapinya.

Karena itulah, Oikawa tak bisa maju seorang diri. Ia butuh kekuatan orang lain. Kemudian takdir membawanya dalam suatu lingkungan di mana ia bisa saling menguntungkan satu sama lain; Aoba Johsai. Oikawa akan mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka, dan mereka akan menyumbangkan kekuatannya untuk si orang biasa.

Namun, mereka tak selamanya akan bersama dengan Oikawa. Itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Semakin cepat waktu bergerak, bahkan hal-hal sepele yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba menjadi terasa bermakna. Tiap latihan lari dan lompat tanpa akhir yang dilalui akan selalu membekas ketika lelah itu menghampiri. Kemudian saat itu, mereka akan tersenyum dan berpikir, 'Bagaimana bisa aku melewati itu?'

Di sini; di antara gedung-gedung yang nyaris menembus langit, sebuah janji kembali terucap.

_ Meskipun suatu saat aku tak lagi mengumpan bola padamu …. _

_ Meskipun suatu saat nanti kita akan saling memunggungi satu sama lain …. _

_ Meskipun suatu saat nanti kita akan terpisah oleh jarak atau alam …. _

_ Berjanjilah, kau akan mengingatku. _

_ Walau hanya sebatas orang biasa yang mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan kalian, para orang yang diberkati. _

Janji itu melayang melintasi masa.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sejujurnya, genre puisi merupakan bidang yang cukup menantang bagi saya karena perlu kecermatan dalam penyusunan diksi dan majas sehingga mampu menghasilkan sebuah karya yang estetik. Agak ragu, sih ini masuk poetry atau tidak😅 Namun, saya ingin mencoba untuk berpartisipasi dan keluar dari zona nyaman /ea/ kemudian lahirlah karya ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Kenzeira yang telah menggagas event ini.   
> Semoga semakin banyak arsip bergenre puisi terkhusus dalam dunia fanfiksi❤


End file.
